


Afterwards

by Seraph_Novak



Series: Destiel One-Shots [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dean watches him sleep, Established Relationship, Everything is happy, Exactly 500 words, Grumpy human Cas, M/M, One Shot, Planning a future, Short & Sweet, dean is smitten, it's adorable, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Novak/pseuds/Seraph_Novak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean likes to watch Cas sleep in the mornings. In fact, he likes everything about Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost 4 in the morning... I'm tired and groggy and my head hurts. But I wanted to post something, because I've been fairly inactive recently (screw you, A-levels!). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this adorable piece of tooth-rotting, rainbow-snot-inducing fluff. Please drop a comment/kudos if you can! Your feedback means the world to me ♥

Dean was always awake before Cas nowadays. Without his mojo, the guy could easily sleep through an earthquake without stirring. It could be a real pain in the ass when they had to get moving early on for a hunt (Cas was a nightmare when he hadn't got enough shuteye), but it also meant he was able to spy on the sleeping ex-angel practically every morning.

Moments like this – with the sun dancing off the tip of Cas' nose, and the steady rise and fall of his chest pressing against Dean's open palm – he could almost imagine living a normal life. He smiled softly, carding his fingers through the golden strands of coffee-coloured hair glowing in the morning sunshine, and brushed his lips against the nape of Cas' neck. Yeah, he could imagine doing this every single day. With pleasure.

"You sleepin'?" He asked his – well, what was he exactly? Sleeping in the same bed definitely pushed the limits of friendship, but had they really established what their relationship _was_ yet?

Cas grumbled in reply, swatting Dean's hand lazily away like a pissed off cat. Dean found it all sorts of adorable how grumpy Cas was in the mornings, no matter how many times the guy had accidently clocked him one for trying to wake him up.

"Oh, c'mon," He teased, nibbling the shell of Cas' ear playfully, "You know you wanna… All you gotta do is open your eyes."

Cas' eyebrows drew together in obvious frustration for a moment, before one large, blue eye slowly opened and blinked (or, winked) at Dean.

"Ah, so now you're a cyclops, huh?"

"Hm." Cas shot him a one-eyed glare and tried to turn over, but Dean was one step ahead.

"Oh no you don't," He chuckled, flipping the other man onto his back until they were chest-to-chest on the bed, noses brushing and lips almost touching, "That's much better."

He could tell that Cas was trying to supress a smile; his eyes were warm and twinkling with merriment, regarding Dean beneath thick, dark lashes that kissed the curve of his cheek bones. He was gorgeous, Dean thought (not that he hadn’t realized before), and he suddenly had the urge to close the gap and save that almost-smile against his lips.

"I love you…"

Cas finally allowed the corner of his mouth to twitch up, and he sighed – soft and sweet like honey against Dean's collarbone, "I love you, too."

Dean once dreaded those words, even when Lisa used to whisper them to him with the lights turned off, but now they sent spikes of pleasure down his spine, clenching around his heart like a hand that refused to let go. He wanted all the things normal people had so frickin' badly. He wanted kids and white picket fences and jolly neighbours and backyard barbeques; he wanted all of Cas, forever. And the solution was so clear, it made him want to cry.

"Marry me." He whispered into Cas' hair.

"Of course, Dean."


End file.
